Captured Moments
by Elesti
Summary: Tomoyo invited Sakura to sleepover for three days. During one of those days, Sakura found out Tomoyo's secret from long ago... What will happen next? [Read&Review]


**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP. 

This is dedicated to all the Eriol-Tomoyo fans out there. ^-^ Please join my one-shot fic contest! Previous warnings applied. 

**Captured Moments** by: Eli-chan 

Part 1 

"Okay, Sakura-chan! Say something in Irish." The ebony-haired girl instructed her best friend, who was wearing an Irish outfit, while focusing the video cam on the latter. 

"Uhmm, Tomoyo-chan, why don't we just, uh, watch tv or something rather than doing this?" She suggested, with an awkward smile, to the ebony-haired girl who was concentrating on what she's doing. 

"Just say something about your outfit, Sakura-chan," insisted Daidouji Tomoyo who was still looking through the video cam. 

"Okay. But after this let's do other stuffs." 

"Sure." 

Just when Sakura was about to try saying something in Irish, the video cam clicked, and that meant that there was no more film left. 

"Oh no. That was the last of it." Tomoyo finally put down the video cam and opened it to take the tape out. 

Sakura sighed in relief. 

"Wait here for a while Sakura-chan. I'll just go down and ask one the body guards to buy me blank tapes." She smiled at her and with that, she left. 

"Oh well. At least I can rest for a while." Sakura spoke to herself. 

When she looked around Tomoyo's room, still with the Irish costume, she spotted something hidden behind the books on the latter's bookshelf. They were not books but.. 

Tapes. 

She went near the bookshelf and tried to take out the tapes behind the books. She was suspecting that those were the tapes Tomoyo used during their card capturing days. But when she read one of them, it said: 

Hiiragizawa-kun Sleeping Under the Tree 

"Huh? What does this supposed to mean?" Sakura muttered. 

She read the labels of the other tapes and found out that all have one similarity. 

All have Hiiragizawa Eriol's name on them. 

A thought came into her mind, 'Hmm, maybe Tomoyo-chan really has a thing for Eriol-kun. But, I haven't really seen the content of these. Maybe they're just labels.' 

She was just in time to return them in place before Tomoyo went back in. 

The door creaked open then followed by a soft closing sound. 

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing there?" With a creased forehead, Tomoyo asked her best friend. 

When Sakura heard what Tomoyo asked, her heart pounded a little but then subsided just before she answered, "I'm just--looking for something to read while you were gone." 

'Whew! That was close!' Both thought. 

"Well, since we're done with filming and they still went to buy some more tapes, let's just watch tv." Tomoyo announced to Sakura. 

"Great idea! But it would be better if we watch some tapes--" 

"Let's borrow some movies we have missed!" Tomoyo cut in. 

"Uhmm, that's not what I meant but, sure!" 

"I'll go down again and tell them!" 

"Don't forget The Pirates of the Caribbean, Tomoyo-chan! And The Count of Monte Cristo!" 

"Sure!" 

Tomoyo was finally out. 

Sakura resumed to investigating Tomoyo's room if there were still stuffs about Eriol. 

- 

Later that night.. 

"Count of Monte Cristo was great!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"No, Pirates of the Caribbean was better!" Sakura protested. 

"I like the way Edmund Dantes plotted his revenge against those who conspire to get rid of him." Tomoyo lay down her soft queen-sized bed hugging one of her purple fluffy pillows. 

"I like the way Jack Sparrow fought against the skeleton pirates." Sakura also lay down beside Tomoyo except that she was hugging the brown stuffed bear that Syaoran gave her. 

Silence fell inside the room. Only the cricket sounds and the swaying of trees outside can be heard. 

After a minute or two of silence, Sakura spoke again. 

"Tomoyo-chan?" 

"Yup?" 

"Hmm, what do you think of Eriol-kun?" 

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a confused look. 

"Are you thinking of dumping Li-kun and have Hiiragizawa-kun as your boyfriend instead?" She asked. 

Sakura creased her forehead, "What are you talking about?! I love Syaoran-kun and I will never replace him with any other guy! Even if the guy's better-looking and has a better personality than him." 

"Okay, okay. I'm satisfied with your answer!" Tomoyo chuckled. "But why ask about Hiiragizawa-kun?" 

Sakura grinned, "I noticed that every time I'm not with you, you are with him." 

"We're best friends." Tomoyo snapped. 

Sakura's grin became ever wider. 

"And you're starting to like him?" 

"Why?" 

"More than that?" 

"How did--Where did you get that information?" 

"I made an investigation." 

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about but all I know is that Hiiragizawa-kun is just my best friend." Tomoyo turned away from Sakura. 

Sakura, who was still grinning, hung the tape with the label 'Hiiragizawa-kun Sleeping Under the Tree' in front of Tomoyo's face. 

Tomoyo's eyes grew when she saw the tape in Sakura's hands. She grabbed it from her best friend and turned around, "How did you get this?" 

"Behind the books." 

"So that was what you were doing a while ago?" 

"Aw c'mon Tomoyo-chan! Just admit it. I won't spread the news. I'm your best friend. You can trust me." Sakura's current expression now turned to worry. 

Tomoyo just looked at Sakura. After a few seconds, she sighed and finally admitted, "Okay, okay. But keep it a secret. I've fallen in love with him ever since you left me to him when you and Li-kun went to China. Though I'm not sure of what he thinks about me.." 

"I'm so right about leaving you to him!" Sakura laughed. But then, she turned serious when she found out that her best friend wasn't happy at all. 

"Now, now, Tomoyo-chan. Don't lose hope yet. There might be a possibility." Sakura comforted her Tomoyo. 

"You think so?" 

"I'm sure.." 

'I'll help you too. You helped me before..' 

"Let's just watch these tapes." Sakura suggested. 

"Uhmm, since you knew about it already..NO!" 

Sakura frowned. 

Tomoyo chuckled. "I'm kidding!" 

"So, it's okay now?" 

Tomoyo sighed. "Place it in the VCD already before I regret it and then I would really decide that we won't watch it." 

"Yehey!" Sakura rejoiced. 

- To be continued... - 

**Author's Notes**: 

How did you find the story? Tell me what you think about it? If you like it, I'll go on with it. If you don't like it, I'll go back to the storyboard. 

Please join my contest! The link is in my ff.net profile! Hope to read your entries soon! ^__^ 

**Conversation**: 

Eli-chan: Weehee! Tomoyo loves Eriol! *sings* 

Tomoyo: *blushing* Grr... You'll pay for this! 

Eriol: Tomoyo-san, calm down. We'll kill her together. *smiles* 

Eli-chan: Eep! *runs away* 

Tomoyo: Whew! Good thing it worked. 

Erol: It always works. *grins* 

Tomoyo: Let's go Eriol-kun! *clings to his side and smiles at him* 


End file.
